


Bed, Bath & Beyond

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An early November evening well-spent with Carol, Therese & Rindy.





	Bed, Bath & Beyond

Carol held Rindy on her lap in the living room as they both watched Therese play “Row Row Row Your Boat” on the piano. Carol sang softly to her daughter trying to teach her to learn the words. “ _...merrily, merry, merrily, life is but a dream!_ ”

“Again!” Rindy outburst. She reached down to pick up her mother’s hands and make them clap together.

“Will you sing for Mommy this time?” Carol kissed her on the crown of her head.

Rindy bopped her head yes. Therese moved her fingers back to the right notes of the song and began to play from the very beginning. She listened to her family sing: “ _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!_ ”

“Good job,” Therese heard Carol say between a round of applause. She watched Rindy peer up underneath her mother’s chin and wanted a different song to sing.

“Can we sing, “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star” next?”

“It’s time to give you a bath, sweetheart,” Carol informed.

*******

Rindy sat in the bathtub covered in bubbles from head-to-toe. Carol held a yellow rubber duckie in front of her and made a few quacking sounds to get her going. She squealed out and reached for the orange bill of its beak while Therese gently lifted her arm to scrub her with a soaking wet, warm washcloth. 

Rindy giggled as soon as Carol crossed her eyes. “Silly Nilly!”

“You’re the silly nilly,” Carol pleasantly hummed back. 

Therese twisted water out to rinse Rindy some more. Rindy now splashed and kicked the water getting both of her two mothers wet.

Minutes later, Carol pulled the child out of the tub helped dry her off with a towel while Therese carried and brought over her pink satin nightgown with tiny circus elephants on unicycles printed all over it. Rindy gave out a great big yawn as she held both her arms up while Therese busily pulled the nightgown’s short puffy cotton sleeves through them and over her damp, soft head. 

“Let's get you to bed, my special girl,” Carol spoke now. She kissed Rindy before letting her run and take off directly towards her bedroom. 

Therese helped Carol stand back up on her feet with a small grunt.

“I’m getting too old for this,” Carol mumbled.

“Maybe Rindy is...?” Therese slipped one arm around her waist and they held onto each other as they walked themselves out of the bathroom.

*******

Carol sighed through her mouth as she kissed Therese gently under the blankets in their own bed. Therese scooted closer and stared back, wide-eyed.

“Carol? What is it?” 

“Oh nothing, my darling. I was only thinking.”

“About what?”

“How life will treat Rindy growing up with two mothers.” 

Therese blinked. Carol stroke her along her back with one hand. 

“Society won’t accept us.” 

“No,” Therese agreed, “but Rindy will. And that’s all that matters, right?”

“Of course,” Carol whispered, and broke into a beautiful smile with tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title seemed like a perfect fit for this with no relation to the store lol


End file.
